In Between: A Rumbelle Fanfic
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin are trapped


**A/N: I think this might be a prequel to a series of one shots... GAH! I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I HATE HATE HHAATTEE DR. WHALE! I hate with all my heart 2 people on this show: Moe French and Dr. Whale. I don't like Jefferson to much eaither, but I can see where he's coming from. Anyways, DISCLAIMER: yadda Yadda Yadda I don't own anything. RUMBELLE FIVEEVER 3**

* * *

In Between: A Rumbelle Fanfic

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold?" Said Dr. Whale, walking in to the pristine doctors room. I had my arms around Belle, whispering to her. I looked up, worry etched into every line and crease in my face. Belle had been sick for a couple of days now, and I was worried, though I had a hunch of what it might be. I didn't particularly like Whale, but I trusted him enough to give us medical advice.

"Yes?" I asked, regaining my composure. Belle looked to me, then at Dr. Whale.

"You're going to be parents!" He said.

My guess was right. Belle was pregnant with my child, with the dark ones child. I don't know what to think. Should I be scared at the powers the child might or might not posses? Should I be happy, because I'm getting another chance at being the father I should have been for Baelfire? I guess I should be both, but mostly happy because Belle can tell my emotions, and I don't want her to worry about what I think, I could be overreacting. I look back and Belle and can't help but smile. She has a cocky smile on her bright red lips and a twinkle in her eye. She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time. She's always wanted to be a mother, and she's expressed that quite clearly. We stand up, thank Dr. Whale, and I give him a generous tip telling him not to tell anyone about this. The last thing Belle and I need are more publicity with a child on the way. I lead my wife around bends and turns until we reach the elevator. We're on the top floor, the 7th floor including the mental institute Belle was held captive in for 28 years.

I press the lobby button and wait until the doors close, blocking us from view.

"Oh Rumple!" Said Belle. "I'm so happy! A little one to call our own, finally!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning on her tiptoes. The top of her head touched the bottom of my neck. I scoff and kiss the top of her head. I look at what floor we're on. 4th… Can't this thing go faster? Apparently not, Regina most likely put in the slowest elevator in the whole world, just to make people like me irritated.

"Belle," I said, pulling her away from my chest, getting a good look at her. Under the stark light, she looks more shiny than ever. "Aren't you worried about the powers the baby might possess? I mean, I'm the dark one! The child could be-" I couldn't finish my sentence though. The impossibly slow and creaky elevator comes to a sudden and quivering halt, it rumbles on its rusty hinges. The lights flicker on and off, trying to make up its mind on weather it wants to plunge my already frightened wife into more terror, leaving her in complete darkness. It decides to go black.

Belle screams and whimpers, crouching down and covering her ears with her hands, shaking her head and rocking back and forth. I can't see well, but my dim vision lets me see a few inches ahead. I put a hand on Belle's trembling form, scooting her closer to me.

"Belle?" I say. The best way to get her out of this is to comfort her. "Belle, it's ok, you're fine, you're safe, the elevator stopped, that's all. I'm right here. Shhh, calm down." I whisper into her ear. I continue to do this while I let my mind wander.

I remember the last time Belle had to go through this.

_We were at my house and we were having dinner. Belle was happy, and I was too. It was a week after the curse, but Belle was still scared that Regina would come for her. I told her that was impossible. But a knock on the door reveled the evil queen herself. _

"_What do you want?" I snarled in her face. I turned my head back to the direction of the kitchen. "Belle, stay in the kitchen until I get you." But she was an adventurer, and insisted in her mind she should come and she who the intruder was. She peaked her head around the corner and suddenly froze in fear. _

_Regina laughed, brushing past my shoulder like I was a mere pawn. She just came to scare Belle. I took a step toward her, growling._

"_Ah, hello my dear!" Laughed Regina wickedly. She took joy in scaring her victims. Belle just kept standing there, I didn't blame her, I would have done the same thing if I wasn't the dark one. "Having a nice time adjusting? You know, I herd you are not completely cured." She held out a perfect hand. "Come on, Belle, come back with me."_

_Belle tore from the room like a banshee, her scream making my blood curdle. _

_I grabbed the front of the evil queen's shirt, probably looking like a rabid dog. I was absolutely furious!_

"_What the hell were you doing?!" I roar in her face. "You have the audacity to come in here and, and scare her like this?!" I shove her out the door into the rain, leaving her smug little face to drown in the rain. I sprint out the back door, where I can hear faint screaming. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles when I find Belle, hunched over._

I blink away that memory for now. I keep my focus on what's important: Belle, because if I lost my center of attention, she'll go back to her original state again. Tears stream down her face, but she's taken her hands off her ears and stopped rocking.

"Rumple, I'm scared." Whimpered Belle.

I smoothed her hair down, holding her close to protect her from the invading darkness. "I know, sweetheart. But I promise, nothing will harm you, not while I'm here." I kiss her head. A brilliant idea pops into my head. I know exactly what will take her mind off of being trapped in between the 1st floor and the lobby. "Want to name our baby?" I smile in the darkness, reassuring her.

She looks up at me, her beautiful face tear stained. She nods.

"I-If it's a girl, how about Akaila?" says Belle.

"What does that mean?" I ask, utterly confused.

"It means magic. I thought it sounded nice."

I shake my head, smiling. "No, Rose or Lily for a girl's name."

Belle pondered this for a moment, then I could feel her shaking her head approvingly. "Yes, they both mean beautiful, and this child _will_ be beautiful. So we'll name her Rose. Rose Akaila Gold."

I kiss her head lovingly again thinking about this name. "You want to name our daughter 'Beautiful Magic'? Ok, I guess that's fine, I like it."

"What if it's a boy?" Asks Belle, who suddenly isn't so scared of the dark and the quietness of being stuck in an elevator anymore.

"Oh no," I laugh. "I know this kid will be a girl, I can feel it." I squeeze her shoulder. I don't find myself worried about the baby's powers anymore. She will be able to control it, and I'll teach her how to handle it, and possibly how to make deals. Belle yawns in the pitch black box.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Belle says to me.

"Oh, I'm guessing until morning, love, it was 11 when we came, and I doubt anyone besides Dr. Whale is awake at this hour. So I'd get comfortable." I answer. Belle starts to shiver and I shrug off my coat, wrapping her in it to keep her warm. Her tiny head rests on my chest, listening to my heartbeat that thumps only for her and now for the unborn child inside her. I turn my head and rest my cheek on her silky smooth skull, breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

Belle falls asleep after a while, her breathing like a rhythm to the beat of my heart. Her movements are slow and sleepy, some are involuntary, like the twitches her arm makes. I smile at her in her slumber. She's a curious thing, brave in the daylight, but you take away her sunshine, and she's a scared little girl, wanting to be protected. Luckily I can be brave for both of us in the night. Belle also talks in her sleep.

"Rumplestiltskin…" Murmurs Belle sleepily. "Rumplestiltskin I love you…" She says this mostly, with other thoughts of terror, but that's only if she has a terrible nightmare, and tonight she seems to be having a good dream.

"I love you too, Belle." I whisper almost inaudibly, kissing her head with the softest of touches just so I don't wake her.

Then Belle whispers something totally brand new to my ears. I almost didn't catch it.

"Rose… Akaila Gold." Our unborn daughters name. "Rose Akaila Gold…" She keeps mumbling this over and over, sketching it into her mind and soul.

Soon I fall asleep, and it seems only minutes later when I hear a loud scraping noise. Belle wakes up with a start, ready to scream. I cover her mouth so no noise escapes. I stand her up right when the doors to the elevator open, revealing Emma Swan and her father, Prince Charming. Sunlight streams in, blinding me. I pick Belle up and lift her over the large jump to the lobby, and them I jump down. All the sudden I'm bombed by thousands of questions by Sheriff Swan.

"Whoa, Emma let the man breath!" Said Charming, pulling his daughter back. "You ok, Gold?" We don't like each other, but it's in his best interest to see if I'm ok. I nod. Belle is too, I know that now.

"Sheriff Swan, do you know why Belle and I we're trapped in an elevator for the whole entire night?" I asked the blonde.

She gave me an icy cold stare. "I'll answer that as soon as you can tell me what you we're doing in the hospital almost at midnight."

"I don't have to tell you that information, Sheriff or not." I returned the gaze with a menacing growl. Belle looked at me, annoyed, then walked up to Emma Swan herself.

"We- I'm pregnant." Stutters out Belle. "Now, please keep this a secret, I really don't want people giving me looks." She says.

Emma nods understandingly. "'Course I won't. But that's wonderful news. Gold, you might wanna shoot Regina in the head a couple of times, she cut the cable wires and made your elevator stop. I think she knew something."

I whispered something inaudibly. I knew Whale had told Regina that Belle was pregnant, and I also knew that Regina was scared of what this child might do to her precious so called kingdom. Oh, yes, I'd defiantly get my revenge on her. I wouldn't use magic, I'd take something she held dear away from me. I quickly locked this thought away in my mind. I turned and smiled at Belle.

"Come on, darling, lets go home." I say, turning her away form Charming and Gold.

Hopefully my daughter Rose Akaila Gold won't have to deal with the evil queen. That gave me 9 months to plan and carry out my revenge. That also gave me 9 months to once again prepare myself for fatherhood. I shuddered at that thought alone.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like the name of the kid? Beautiful Magic... Has a nice ring to it, don't it? Rose Akalia Gold... Yeah, it grows on you :3 **


End file.
